10_networksfandomcom-20200213-history
Code Lyoko Battle Brawlers (series)
Code Lyoko Battle Brawlers™ is a continuation of the 10™ series by 10 Networks after finding a suitable title for the 10th season series. From that moment on, the life season series would carry the "Code Lyoko" title before "The New Life of Kurisu Furo". Starting off with the "Battle Brawlers" "sub-title", this was added in when the Lyoko Warriors had found the Bakugan and had battled with them. The series is what you'd expect - crossovers. Lyoko with Bakugan with MegaMan NT Warrior plus Digimon and Pokémon. The first team name WAS the "Code Bakugan Battle Brawlers", but it was changed to "Code Lyoko Battle Brawlers" to balance the two roles. The series does revolve around Kurisu Furo as he balances school life as best he can as well as real life, but also living in a fantasy world where protecting Lyoko is of the upmost importance. Aelita, Jeremie, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich and William accompany him in protecting Lyoko and finding information about the Bakugan. The series takes place during Kurisu's junior year of High School and during the Summer break. Seasons 10 and 11 used Code Lyoko's main theme, "A World Without Danger", and the ending theme consisted of an instrumental version of Digimon Frontier 's English dub theme. ''Operation: SENIOR'' Code Lyoko Battle Brawlers™: Operation SENIOR takes place after Kurisu's junior year and right into the Senior year, starting part one of the 11th season series. In the series, the Lyoko Warriors battle the presence of the Dark William clone in each of the sectors, as Kurisu battles inside Bakugan Dimensions, which was open during Gundalian Invaders at the time. As well taking part of Gundalian Invaders, the Warriors decide to power up more than using the Scanners, with the use of "Biomerging" (a fusion technique used in Digimon Tamers), they fuse with their Bakugan to become powered up Warriors to take on the threats. A fan-made game spinned off from this called "Code Lyoko Battle Brawlers™: The Biomerge War", which has mixed controls and visuals due to that of Code Lyoko: Quest For Infinity and Bakugan: Defenders of the Core, where Fabia Sheen and Ren Krawler are also involved with the process. ''The DIGIJINKA Wars'' Code Lyoko Battle Brawlers™: The DIGIJINKA Wars is incidentally part two of season 11 and halfway through Kurisu's Junior year of high school, where an old friend of Kurisu's past decides to show up and brings back the nostalgia of the Digimon series, as well as humanizing the Digital Monsters franchise. In this part season series, Myotismon, in spirit reformation, defeats Naga in the Doom Dimension and makes a castle for himself. Gatomon comes to Kadic, humanized and taken the name of Teiru, and instantly hooks up with Kurisu and the Lyoko Warriors and right away gets her first shot at Lyoko. When Myotismon returns and haunts Teiru, her fire burns up more than ever and plans to save her old friend when his spirit returns in a digital reincarnation and help do all they can to defeat Myotismon. It is also where Colossus Dragonoid makes an appearance and helps them. ''Living In The End Times'' Season Series Code Lyoko Battle Brawlers™: Living In The End Times is the 12th season series which takes place after the graduation and leads up to the move to Washington State (in three different locations). This season series is by far the biggest by influence. And intros and outros were made on the DSi XL, when Flitpnote Hatena was still activated. The series ran for 6 parts and the series had the longest episodes in terms of a few days sporadically before the schedule of one episode each day was made. This season series' openings had the intros of Arrested Development, a show that used to be on FOX with three to four running seasons (Part 1), Friends, an ABC/TBS program (Part 2) Code Lyoko (Parts 3 and 4) and Bakugan (Parts 5 and 6). Part 2 and onward used the outfits from the rumored Code Lyoko MMORPG, in which the characters had weird outfits but still kept their original facial features. Kurisu's outfit was then turned into a more space-man like uniform, made from the concepts from Gundalian Invaders (the Castle Knights uniform). While getting settled in the new homes, a visitor comes to Lyoko unexpectedly, gets caught by Kurisu and the figure jumps into the Digital Sea, and miraculously survives (by being a Lugia, a Legendary Pokémon). The figure turns out to be a winged wolf female named Alexis Hodge (who prefers not to be called her real name and goes by Alexis Senmurv), and is instantly accepted upon the Code Lyoko Battle Brawlers, complete with the Aquos Attribute and Aquos Omega Leonidas. Later adventures ensue when the Dark William clone creates a Dark Yumi and instantly call themselves "The Dark Warriors", and a scepter breaks, revealing Mephiles the Dark, who then wreak havoc in the dimensions. While Mephiles takes residence in the Doom Dimension and obliterates the data of Myotismon, he reforms his own version of the castle and activated a Tower on Lyoko. makes it purple for his own travel use. While the Warriors still use their biomerged Bakugan forms and help Alexis out with some data, retrieving from Sector 5, Kurisu confronts the Mantas and gets hit with a combo blast, merging his DNA with Drago's and turning him into Dragomon, a half-human half-Bakugan. Kurisu then trains with Drago on the skills and ways of the Dragonoid... as well as getting kidnapped and been cloned, resulting in Dark Dragomon being formed. During the rescue adventures, Kurisu and Alexis try out forms and travel new dimensions including MegaMan NT Warrior's CyberWorld, Legend of Zelda 's Hyrule, and Digimon Data Squad 's DATS. ''Battle Brawlers Evolution'' Code Lyoko Battle Brawlers™: Evolution (season 13) is the last of the Battle Brawlers sub-line series before it was dropped, and a small nod to Code Lyoko Evolution, the fifth season of Code Lyoko with updated outfits, improved looks, and set in Live-action while the Lyoko scenes are still in 3D. Little few details were made in this semi-series, like give the Warriors the Evolution outfits, and deciding whether William should go back to the silver chrome but use the same formation of his evolved suit, or use the evolved suit's colors and almost look like XANA. The Dark Warriors perish in this series by de-resolution and death by the Digital Sea, other than Dark Dragomon, who still lives on. It is also the season series where Kurisu moves to the third and last place in Washington. ''Dimension Warriors'' Code Lyoko™ Dimension Warriors is the 14th season series, in which the Lyoko Warriors are given a new title - "Dimension Warriors", which means they now not only save Lyoko and their own world, but other dimensions and protect them. This series first used the theme from Code Lyoko Evolution, but then used the themes from Pokémon. The last part had the theme from FRINGE, an old FOX series. This is the series that sparked a whole new world of controversy, introducing "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic" into the fray of dimensions, letting Discord and soon Queen Chrysalis run amok in Lyoko. Most of the dialogue was used for My Little Pony: Lyoko Is Magic. ''ENDGAME'' Code Lyoko™ ENDGAME is the 15th season and was supposed to be the last, concerning about the release of the end times. The adventures continued throughout Equestria and trying to balance things in real life. This was a short-lived series that also had the FRINGE theme and used the themes from Beyblade Metal Fury and BeyWheelz: Powered By Beyblade. A new series was supposed to be called Code Lyoko™ Equestian Warriors, but was pushed aside for a 6th part due to its depressing themes. ''Code Lyoko Dimension Revolution'' Code Lyoko™ Dimension Revolution is the 16th season and the last of the season series to have the "Code Lyoko" title before it was dropped before "The New Life of Kurisu Furo". More adventures develop as Kurisu meets a baby fur kitten named Sierra May Diana Rose Star, a Staranian with magical shapeshifting powers, who was then adopted by Furo and his fur family, along with Kassidy and Teiru. Kurisu's adventures with the Bakugan also continue, as he changes from Titanium Dragomon to Fusion Dragomon, believing he's finally at the ultimate Dragonoid form. To help train Sierra and learn of her powers as she grows up, she tells the story of her background and the horrifying prophecy that a Dark Being named Omega Lord had once destroyed her home planet in search of the kitten that would one day take him on and rid him from existence, much to Kassidy's dismay. The events covers Part 2 and 3 in the movie "Dimension Revolution™ The Movie: The Omega Factor". After the events of the movie, Sierra was reborn as Kassidy's child, but that didn't mean Kurisu was out of the regression business. Since the events from "Living In The End Times", Kurisu's regression problems worsened and finds himself regressing into an infant more often than not. After his battle with Daeroch, Kurisu also feels underwhelmed as he couldn't figure out why he couldn't beat a simple soldier tank with every ounce of energy he had. And with Kurisu's dying grandmother, it was only a matter of time before he had to move once again, ending the "Code Lyoko" series.